


Three Become One

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Series: Viva Forever [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Heaven AU?, M/M, Multi, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: Eliza takes her time, but she eventually joins Laurens and Hamilton.A short epilogue to Viva Forever, still not sad I promise.  Even less sad than the last one.





	Three Become One

John could not see Eliza’s life once Alexander died, but his friend kept him up to date.  He knew how she worked with her children to decipher Hamilton’s writing.  He teased him that he wrote too much.  Alex wished John could have had done the same.  John kissed him and assured him it was ok, he’d made his peace with his life.

 

He was told about the orphanage Eliza setup in Hamilton’s memory.  He took the time to remind Alexander how good she was, took the time to scold him for the affair, the pamphlet.  Alex told him it was his one regret in life.  The one thing he wished he could go back and redo.

 

Eliza eventually died of old age, her children surrounding her.  John was waiting in the back as her family greeted her.  The mists swirled around them as Hamilton led her to where he was waiting, taking the form of a dance hall.  John felt vaguely that it was the place she had first met their Alexander.  He bowed to kiss her hand.

 

“John Laurens, a pleasure to finally meet you.”  She smiled as he stood.  “If dying is what it takes to meet it will have been worth it.  My husband never shut up about you.”  Hamilton was looking abashed, but John and Eliza only grinned.  They had not known each other in life, but they had forever to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music to get inspired for the multi-chapter modern au I'm working on and was suddenly hit in the face with this.
> 
> I've got the first couple of chapter done, but I want to get a good stock pile before I post it so that hopefully I'll finish it. I have a pretty decent plan of where it's going so it should work out.
> 
> If anyone wants to beta/yell at me to write please please send me a message I really want it to be good.


End file.
